Double gamzee
by anonymous413
Summary: Gamzee meets his sober self, and tries killing karkat, thinking that karkat hates him. what will happen? will gamzee return to his old him? or will sober gamzee take over gamzee's soul and keeps on killing? [sorry i couldn't find a good name... and.. i hope you enjoy..heh.. i guess...]
1. Chapter 1

You're starting to hear voices… awful voices… keeps telling you… "kill them…..kill them all…" you are sitting in a corner…crying..quietly… you want the voices to stop…..you cant control your self…everything.. is going black….you don't know what's going on…. you look around… blue and green blood covering your hands… but..how? when… you don't remember this…"what…happened?" you see the bodies two of your friends.. laying next you.. "what…happened..here…e-equius…n-nepeta? Are you guys motherfucking ok?..." you crouched down next to them, you're confused…. "it…cant..be…me…i..dont..remember…doing..this…." you look to your left, you saw a troll.. that looks like you… he got messy makeup.. and scars on his face.. "why are you so motherfucking nervous? THEY ARE MOTHERFUCKING LOWBLOODS THEY DESERVED TO MOTHERFUCKING DIE MOTHERFUCKER" he said while crouching next to you "you are a motherfucking highblood… YOU ARE THE MOTHERFUCKING MIRTHFUL MESSIAH, you are a motherfucking subjugglator, WHY DO YOU MOTHERFUCKING CARE ABOUT THEM?" you looked at him, tears falling from your eyes "because they are my motherfucking friends!" you said with anger tone. he chuckled a little " pffft, friends.. WHO THE FUCK NEEDS FRIENDS?! You don't need friends… they don't even care about you, YOU ARE JUST A MOTHERFUCKING LOSER TO THEM! Even that troll you call a best friend…" your became more angry when he started talking about your best friend " don't you dare! He is my best fucking friend!" you screamed "pfft ahahaha, is he? I bet he is just faking it…. If he is really your best friend.. where Is he now? Why isn't he with you?" he said sarcastically.

"…he…he must be busy… yeah.. must be…." You said nervously. he chuckled again and said "oh, is he? Busy with what? I bet he is busy finding another moirail, since he know that his moirail is just a useless piece of shit." Tears kept dropping from your eyes. "…" he looked at you and then he put a hand on your shoulder "what are you going to do now motherfucker? ARE YOU GOING TO STAY HERE AND CRY LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING GIRL?! OR WILL YOU GO THERE AND KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER?" he said while patting your shoulder. "i…I cant..." you said nervously. "why not? HE DESERVE TO MOTHERFUCKING DIE! HE IS A MOTHERFUCKING MUTANT BLOOD!". You screamed into his face. " because he is my best friend that's why!" he chuckled again."best friend? Ahaha DON'T YOU MOTHERFUCKING GET IT, HE MOTHERFUCKING HATES YOU MOTHERFUCKER… HE WISHES FOR YOUR MOTHERFUCKING DEATH! Now.. go out there, and get the motherfucker, KILL THE MOTHERFUCKER!" he said that while disappearing slowly, wait.. where is he going? He is disappearing inside your chest…..what…the..fuck…you somehow feel a little disappointed from your best friend… "how..could..he…..why…." you felt a little bit angry.. you want to revenge….

You started a conversation with your best friend on trollian

[SHOW PESTERLOG]

**terminallyCapricious [TC]****began trolling****carcinoGeneticist [CG]******

**TC: honk.****  
****CG: GAMZEE!****  
****CG: FUCK****  
****CG: THERE YOU ARE, YOU HAD ME WORRIED DUDE****  
****TC: HONK.****  
****CG: UH****  
****CG: YEAH****  
****CG: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ANYWAY, I TOLD EVERYONE TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU'RE GONNA WANDER OFF.****  
****TC: honk.****  
****TC: HONK.****  
****TC: honk.****  
****TC: HONK.****  
****CG: YEAH, I GET IT WISE GUY, YOU'RE A FUCKING CLOWN, WHO CARES.****  
****CG: QUIT THE BULLSHIT PARTYCLOWN ANTICS AND GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE.****  
****CG: THE SHIT HAS HIT THE WHIRLING DEVICE, AND YOU COULD BE IN SERIOUS DANGER OUT THERE.****  
****TC: shut up.****  
****CG: WHAT...****  
****TC: I SAID SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP, MOTHERFUCKER.****  
****TC: honk honk honk :o)****  
****CG: DUDE****  
****CG: ARE YOU OK****  
****CG: YOU'RE REALLY WEIRDING ME OUT.****  
****TC: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.****  
****TC: uh, yeah...****  
****TC: I GUESS I'M ALL MOTHERFUCKIN WEIRDING OUT AT SOME EXTENT TO MY OWN MOTHERFUCKIN SELF.****  
****TC: but it's all good, i'm chill with it.****  
****CG: OH GOD****  
****CG: NO NO NO, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU WENT CRAZY, I COULDN'T TAKE THAT ON TOP OF ALL THIS.****  
****TC: ON TOP OF MOTHERFUCKIN WHAT, MOTHERFUCKER.****  
****CG: ERIDAN JUST FLIPPED HIS SHIT AND KILLED FEFERI AND KANAYA, AND I'M FREAKING THE FUCK OUT ABOUT IT.****  
****TC: heh heh.****  
****CG: HEH HEH?****  
****CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?****  
****CG: SERIOUSLY, GET BACK HERE NOW, AND HAVE A SLIME PIE TO RELAX OR SOMETHING.****  
****TC: SLIME?****  
****TC: there is no more slime, brother.****  
****TC: AND ANYWAY.****  
****TC: shit was motherfuckin poison, didn't you know?****  
****CG: UH...****  
****CG: NO? I MEAN, I WOULD NEVER EAT IT, BUT****  
****TC: THEN GET MOTHERFUCKIN SCHOOLFED ALL ABOUT THE WICKED NEWS, PUNCHLINE BLOODED MOTHERFUCKER.****  
****TC: it rots you.****  
****TC: RUSTS YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN THINK PAN.****  
****TC: and the floor all stares up back at you through the motherfuckin hole.****  
****TC: BUT THERE IS NO HOLE NOW.****  
****TC: only under motherfuckin standing of who all i was made out to be all along.****  
****TC: ONLY UNDER MOTHERFUCKING STANDING OF WHO ALL I WAS MADE OUT TO MOTHERFUCKING BE ALL A MOTHERFUCKING LONG.****  
****CG: OH MY GOD****  
****CG: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO****  
****TC: i've been kicking the wicked ignorance on this shit.****  
****TC: BEEN MOTHERFUCKIN SLAUGHTERING THE WICKED IGNORANCE, BRO.****  
****TC: all up in lifelong denial about my calling.****  
****TC: AS A DESCENDANT OF THE HIGH MOTHERFUCKIN SUBJUGGLATORS.****  
****TC: we are higher than you, brother.****  
****TC: WE ARE HIGHER THAN MOTHERFUCKIN EVERYBODY.****  
****TC: honk.****  
****CG: GAMZEE****  
****CG: PLEASE NO****  
****TC: and now i'm the last one, so i finally motherfuckin understand.****  
****TC: I FINALLY GOT MY MOTHERFUCKING UNDERSTAND ON TO WHO THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS ARE.****  
****TC: they were always both me. :o)****  
****TC: AND ALSO MOTHERFUCKING ME. Do:****  
****TC: and now.****  
****TC: AND MOTHERFUCKING NOW.****  
****TC: i am going to motherfuckin kill all you motherfuckers.****  
****CG: OH GOD****  
****CG: OH MAN****  
****CG: OH GOD****  
****TC: I AM GOING TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS.****  
****TC: and paint the wicked pictures with your motherfuckin blood.****  
****TC: FROM YOUR VEINS WILL DRIP MY MIRACLES.****  
****TC: your crushed bones will make my special stardust.****  
****TC: WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNIVAL, BROTHER.****  
****TC: honk.****  
****TC: HONK.****  
****TC: honk.****  
****TC: HOOOOOOOOOOONK.******

**terminallyCapricious [TC]****ceased trolling****carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**[HIDE PESTERLOG]**


	2. Chapter 2

You absconded from the place you were in. you don't know where are you going, but you are going anyway. You saw that guy again. He is walking next to you. "nice job motherfucker, BUT WHAT WILL YOU MOTHERFUCKING DO NOW?" he asked. "I don't…motherfucking…know…" you answered nervously. He quickly stood in front of you and said "don't know? DONT YOU MOTHERFUCKING KNOW?! Its easy motherfucker, only three motherfucking words, KILL. THEM. ALL." You looked at him and shook your head. "i….i..cant…" you said in a quiet voice. "you cant? YOU KILLED TWO MOTHERFUCKERS!" he replied. You raised an eyebrow and looked at him "I didn't motherfucking kill them! You did!" you screamed. He chuckled a little and said "oh really? Who will motherfucking believe you motherfucker? you are the one covered in blood." You looked at your hands then back at him "…you are… covered in blood..as well.." you said. He chuckled again and said "what are you? AN IDIOT? I am you motherfucker! so that means… you did it." You kept shaking your head "no..no..no..no.." he kept chuckling at your reaction. You ran away, you don't know where you're going but as long as its away from him and the voices. You stopped and sat down. You thought that you lost him. You took a deep breath. You looked behind you, you saw a dead body on the floor.. "oh..no…" you crouched next to it, you couldn't help but to hug it. Its someone close to you… very…close… "no..please..no…tavbro….please…don't..motherfuckin g leave..me… tavbro…" you heard some footsteps coming closer and closer. You don't know what to do but to hide. Because if anyone saw you with him.. they'll think that you killed him.. but you know … you didn't. you quickly hid. You took a peek to see who it was. It was the libra girl. Thank god she didn't s- uh.. I mean smell you. You took kept looking at them. Waiting for her to leave. You heard a chuckle. You looked behind and it was him…. "what are you waiting for motherfucker? FINISH HER" you whispered to him "shh… she might hear..you…" he chuckled again "hear me? ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKING KIDDING? I told you, I am you so only YOU CAN MOTHERFUCKING SEE OR HEAR ME" you took a peek again, completely ignoring him. Your eyes widen when you saw her kissing him. "…" he chuckled again at your reaction "what are you going to do now? SHE IS KISSING YOUR BRO ARE YOU GOING TO STAY AND PEEK LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING COWARD" he said while putting both his hands on your shoulder. You feel more and more angry. She left, its your chance…. You walked toward the body of tavros. You slowly cut his head while repeating "you are..mine….always…mine…tavbro.." you picked his head up and kissed it right on the lips. You notice that she left her glasses. You picked it up and wore it, you returned to where equius's and nepeta's bodies are. You cut their heads as well. You took their heads and walked away…somewhere.. were its safer… until its..time.. to get out again.. and kill more…


	3. Chapter 3

You finally decided to get out again.. and kill more….

"WHAT ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKING WAITING FOR? GET THE MOTHERFUCK OUT AND KILL THE MOTHERFUCKING LOWBLOODS.. ALL THE MOTHERFUCKING LOWBLOODS!" you stood and started walking, wearing your friends hat.. she wouldn't mind that since she is dead now, and wearing the other's glasses.. he wouldn't mind too.

You started walking you saw the sea dweller and the spider girl, you joined them….its…time….for..the showdown.. you heard some footstep coming closer.

You looked and it's the jade blooded troll... she runs toward you and quickly she kicked you in your groin bone bulge…"HONK!" you screamed from pain while

falling off the edge of the platform…it…..it..hurts… tears started falling from your eyes….its…so.. painful… "w-why?..." you wondered, you saw your other self walking toward you "AHAHAHAHA…why what motherfucker? WHY WHAT?" he said sarcastically, you looked at him confused and said "w-why..d-did she do that…" he chuckled and said "isn't it obvious?, SHE HATES YOU MOTHERFUCKER! AND SO DOES EVERYONE" …you guess he is right..of..course everyone will hate.. you since you killed two trolls….so..why wouldn't they..

It still hurts you..you cant move….you cant walk…..after 10 minutes.. the pain started to fade…slowly.. you still can feel a little pain.. but at least you can walk again. You stood and wiped your tears. "GREAT NOW, ARE YOU GOING TO MOTHERFUCKING REVENGE?" he said while grinning.. you nodded and started walking you realized that you have no weapon… while walking you found a… ZILLYHOO! but… who could throw such a awesome weapon? You didn't care anyway, you picked it up and started walking again to where your friends are.. you will.. revenage!


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take you a while to arrive to where your friends, or the people you USED to call friends, you found the jade blooded troll, the mustard blooded troll, that blind girl and the one you used to call **best friend** you took a step toward them, you saw your old best friend standing next to.. that jade blooded troll.. could it be? She is his new moirail?... is it… true? You looked at her, your eyes turning orange from how angry you are, at every step you take, you make a honking sound "honk,HONK,honk,HONK" as you're walking fast, the honking are going fast too "honkHONKhonkHONKhonkHONKhonkHONKhonkHOOOOONK!" she held up her chainsaw, and everyone else is ready to attack too, you saw your old best friend shooshing them, is..he trying to protect you? But why?... "DON'T MOTHERFUCKING FALL FOR IT, it's a motherfucking, TRAP!" your other self said while he was running next to you, holding the same zillyhoo. you listened to your other self and kept running raising up your zillyhoo about to attack, a gentle shooshpap stopped you… you looked and it was your best..friend… you saw your other self, he was angry "DON'T MOTHERFUCKING STAND THERE! KILL HIM! IT'S A FUCKING TRAP! KILL HIM!" he kept repeating those words… you.. tried to stop him from shooshpaping you, you started honking louder, trying to make him stop "HOOOOOONK! HONK! HOOOOOONK!" he kept shooshpaping you, until you calmed..down.. he hugged you tightly, you..suddenly..felt.. guilty… what were you thinking trying to kill your best friend? Indigo purple tears started falling from your eyes "am…motherfucking…sorry…..best…friend…" you said quietly… "am…really..motherfuckin-" he shooshed you before you complete your sentence. "ITS OK, I FORGIVE YOU.." he said smiling, after a while the mustard troll tried using his powers, mustard blood are everywhere… its no use, he wont be able to since he is blind now, he lied down on the floor, no heartbeat…you think he killed himself, you don't really care, you just feel a little happy when someone dies..you looked around to see if your other self is still around, he isn't anywhere.. you think he left.. two minutes later two of the humans appeared, rose the human and….dave… that jerk you hate him so much, that video he sent… is SO MOTHERFUCKING BLASPHEMY! You think he deserves to die for that, but.. its no use, you cant kill him, since he is a time player, and he reached the god tier… and worst of all, all of them will try stopping you… you guess its not use but to ignore him. You saw a flash light coming from the sky, it's the maid of time and the mage of doom, wait…wasn't he…dead just now… oh well.. he looks half dead anyway… while they were talking you glimpsed your other self next to the mage of doom's dead body, "hey! WHAT ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKING WAITING FOR? Take his body while its your motherfucking chance!" he said while staring at you, you refused to listen to him this time, "oh? SO YOU WONT LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHERFUCKING SELF? Alright then, wait until the motherfucking jade blood steal your moirail from you, AFTER THAT WHAT WILL YOU MOTHERFUCKING DO? CRY? AHAHAHA! She motherfucking hates you, while no one is motherfucking looking, SHE WILL MOTHERFUCKING MURDER YOU" you couldn't keep ignoring him.. you just slowly sneaked while no one is looking and pulled that mustard troll's dead body and ran away to a place no one will find you , you cut that mustard troll head like you did to every body you found, you have now five heads you put each of them on a table you found, you made a little court just for fun, your otherself sat down on the ground "so, what now? Are you going to keep motherfucking hiding? Or win the motherfucking game?" he said, "…i..dont..know?" you replied, "OF COURSE YOU MOTHERFUCKING KNOW! YOU SHOULD MOTHERFUCKING WIN THIS MOTHERFUCKING GAME! REACH TO MOTHERFUCKING GOD TIER! AND KILL THEM ALL!" you guess he got a point… you started playing and playing, trying your best to reach the god tier… with your other self's help.


	5. Chapter 5

[WARNNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE SOME SPOILERS]

You couldn't reach the god tier. after you knew you have to die for it.. so you couldn't help but to stop trying to get it... a year later, you discovered that you can wonder around in dream bubbles! trying to hide from that jade blooded troll. the only one who knows your location is your best friend. you're pretty sure he wouldn't tell anyone because he doesn't want you to get hurt, or..you hope that what he is doing... you noticed that blind troll is near. it looks like she knows you are here... "WELL? LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE MOTHERFUCKING BUSTED NOW, WHAT WILL YOU MOTHERFUCKING DO? HMMM?" your other self said and smirked. you frowned a little then walked toward her trying not to get notice by any more trolls. you kept walking trying to get through, she held her cane up in your way, stopping you from getting through. "...what the motherfuck do you motherfucking want?" you said while staring at her. "YOU DID BAD STUFF, AND ITS TIME FOR YOU TO PAY FOR IT" she said smirking, it looked like she was planning for something. you looked at your otherself "..." awkward silence between you and him. few seconds later she pulled you by your shirt and said "LISTEN, I DONT WANT TO KILL YOU BECAUSE KARKAT WILL BE UPSET ABOUT IT, BUT IF I SMELLED YOU DOI-, NO IF I FELT THAT YOU ARE TRYING TO MURDER ANYMORE TROLLS, YOU WILL BE A DEAD TROLL, UNDERSTOOD?" your eyes widden, you kept staring at her, sweating.. you looked at your otherself . fear in your eyes... its like you were asking for his help... "AGH, YOU ARE SUCH A MOTHERFUCKING COWARD, JUST SAY LIKE WHAT I MOTHERFUCKING SAY, OKAY?" he said and then he started whispering in your ears, you repeated what he said. "haha.. what what will a motherfucking blind girl do?" you said, while still staring at her. her face is full of anger. "besides, what do you motherfucking see in that motherfucking cowardly asshole? he cant even lead a proper fucking team" you said. she slapped you, she looked really angry this time. "..." your heart started beating... you looked at your other self, he winked and said "NOW YOUR MOTHERFUCKING QUADRANTS ARE HALF MOTHERFUCKING COMPLETED" you looked at him confussed. "AGH, DONT YOU MOTHERFUCKING GET IT? SHE HATES YOU NOW, SO ASK HER TO BE YOUR KISMESIS" ...you didnt agree at that at first... what...if karkat became mad about it? ...you wondered... "DONT MOTHERFUCKING WORRY ABOUT THAT ASSHOLE, HE WILL GET MOTHERFUCING THROUGH THIS, OR IF YOU DONT WANT TO MOTHERFUCKING LOSE THE ONE YOU CALL BEST FRIEND, THEN JUST TELL HER TO KEEP IT A SECRET" ...you kept wondering... should..you really do that? is it okay?... then suddenly is slipped out your mouth "wanna...be my motherfucking kismesis?" her red eyes widdened "...WH...WHAT?!" she screamed .

your eyes widdened as well trying to calm her down telling her to keep her voice down "u-uh c-calm the motherfuck down sis!" then you kissed her softly to shut her up.

"..." you pulled back, smiling. she smiled as well, you heard some footsteps coming toward you, you quickly ran away after telling her to keep it a secret. while you were running trying not to be noticed, you bumped into a troll... and fell down, you looked up at him his mouths were stitched, he was wearing a clown makeup as well, and skeleton costume, he had white eyes, you started at him for a while then you noticed his horns looked like yours, you looked at your other self to see if he is here or not. "HE IS YOUR MOTHERFUCKING DANCESTOR, CANT YOU MOTHERFUCKING TELL BY LOOKING AT HIS HORNS"

you stared at him more, you noticed there is a olive green blooded troll standing next to him... she had that same eyes as him... she..also..looked like.. that dead olive green cat troll... but...how...and..why is she with him..? how the motherfuck does that even work? you kept wondering... few seconds later he offered his hand to you, and helpt you get up. he gave you a nice smile ":o)" you asked him " are...you a motherfucking makara?" he noded. you looked at your otherself, that troll with the stitched mouth tilted his head confused at what are you looking at.. ":o?" your otherself whispered in your ear again. .." do you..by any motherfucking chance... can make me a fake motherfucking bard or rage god tier? or.. at least motherfucking have?" he started thinking for a while then he nodded and asked you to follow him, somehow you understood him and followed. later you arrived at a small hive, he asked you to wait outside as he entered, he left you with that olive deaf troll, you tried asking for her name, she started at you awkwardly and then she shouted "MY NAME IS MEULIN LEIJON, WHAT ABOUT YOU? " ..she made you have a headache... "g-gamzee...gamzee makara" your ears hurts alittle. few minutes later your dancestor returned and handed you a fake god tier outfit, you took it although you dont know what you should do with it, you're doing what your other self is telling you to do, so you kept following your other's self instrucations you thanked your dancestor and walked away. you wore that fake god tier outfit, it was awkward... a little... but you got used to it, you kept walking. suddenly you heard a crying noise...it..was..like a wriggler's ... you looked around and near your feet there was a green..little...weird...wriggler.. you stared at him, confused. ...then you slowly picked him up he was looking angry.. he...reminded you of your..best friend.. he stared at you for a while, you started making funny faces trying to make him laugh. he made a big smile and then he slapped you. "OUCH!" you shouted, he was laughing at you, "...you..liked that?" you asked, he kept laughing and giggling. you smiled and then said "alright, i think i will keep you... you dont have any other place to go anyway..so..hm.. i should..name..you...or...do you even have a name? ...hm..." you kept thinking of a good name for a angry child. you looked if there was something that have his name... you read his blanket, there was two names writen on it, "hm...so...your name..is...caliborn...calliope?" as soon as you said the next name a flash came out from him ... his face changed... from anger...to..happiness... you were confused.. "what..the..motherfuck was that?..." you stared at him.. he looked...more...girly...you were totally confused..

"uh...caliborn?" the flash came out again and he turned back to his natural form... you were totally confused... is he two person in one?..."miracles..." you whispered that as you took him and started taking care of him.

sweeps later, caliborn/calliope became older, about 3 or 4 sweeps old. caliborn hated his other self/sister . you dont really know what is he planning to do, but whatever he wants to do, let it be it. you dont really care much as long as he will stay with you. days later.. you found caliborn walking toward you holding his rifle toward you, you were a little confused until you figured out what was he trying to do. "caliborn lets not motherfucking do this, as your motherfucking fa-!" he shot you in the heart before you could even finish your sentence... it..hurts...so..much...you rolled your eyes around..trying to see if your otherself is here...he..is gone...nowhere to be found... you guess...this..might..be..your..end... you fell on the ground...the..ground..was...cold...so..cold..you tried shouting from pain...but you couldn't... everything..is...going..black...is..this...how is it feels to die?... is..this..how..nepeta...equius...tavros...felt...t oo? ...you guess...you deserve..it...you knew this day was coming...the day where you pay for what you did... you..didn't want to die yet...not..before...saying goodbye to your best friend... you..just...couldn't stand up again..tears started dropping from your eyes...your heart beats are slowing down... you tried calling for help "k-...k-kar...b-bro..." you kept calling...but..no answer...of..course... karkat...isn't around...he couldn't hear you... you stared at caliborn as he left. everything turnned black...the one you raised..betrayed..you...the..one you thought.. that will have your back...you were wrong...everything turned against you...everything...everyone...even..the one you trusted the most...why...why..does the world have to be so hard...why?, you guess you deserved it anyway...because of what you did...no..because of what your other self...that what you get for listening to him...you hoped..for..forgiveness from everyone.. ...

your heartbeats stopped...you cant hear a sound anymore...


	6. Hiatus

-Hiatus-

whoa.. I just read the update..and..

i guess i SHOULD update this fanfic soon huh..?..

alright... just need some faygo, and ill write more

*yawns* but for now... wait...guys...okay..?

▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░83% updated░░░░░░░

▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░ERROR CANNOT UPDATE░


End file.
